


Fragmented Arcanum

by projectseraphim



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectseraphim/pseuds/projectseraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a DA KMeme fill.  Takes place after the "Alone" quest.  Fenris is drinking alone, unsure what to make of the events at the Hanged Man.  Varania comes to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragmented Arcanum

Fenris slumped in his chair and closed his mouth over the opening of the wine bottle and tipped it back. The sweet, rich liquid danced over his tongue as he drank deeply. He watched the fire in the fireplace as he thought about what Garrett would say at this moment. That mage would probably just frown and make a comment of how Fernis’ drinking can worry him. Fenris sighed and raked his long fingers through his pale hair, he supposed it was to be expected by spending his time with two healers.

He had stormed out of the Hanged Man that afternoon, Danarius’ blood dripping from his hands. Though, with Garrett’s intervention, Varania’s blood wasn’t. “She’s your sister, Fenris. Your family. A link to a past that you wanted to remember.” Fenris took another swig of wine; he knew Garrett was right, as much as he hated to admit it. So, he let his sister go and then turned around and left, leaving Garrett and his abomination lover staring after him, locking himself in the manor since.

Setting the bottle down on the small table next to him, he studied the silvery lyrium markings on his hand. He felt a small smile of satisfaction creep across his face. Danarius, the man he spent years running from, was finally dead. He could still feel the rush of the magister’s lifeblood as he squeezed it from his blackened heart. Fenris didn’t have to run anymore, which relieved him to no end; but it also left him with an emptiness he didn’t expect. What would he do with his life now? Without a master, without an enemy to hate, he felt as though he had no purpose.

He sighed loudly and leaned back into the chair, staring at the fire. It was the red in the flicking flames that brought Varania back to the forefront of his thoughts. Fenris screwed his eyes shut and banged the back of his head against the chair. She told him that he fought for his markings. How could that be? He went willingly to the magister? Not only that, but competed for the chance to be his slave? Fenris couldn’t understand it. He reached for his bottle once more, letting the wine flood his mouth.

Fenris could hear the door open and shut behind him. Without turning around, “I was wondering when you were coming to talk with me, Hawke.”

“Leto…”

Fenris sprang up from his chair and turned around, “Varania! What are you doing here?”

Varania stepped slowly out of the shadows. The flames from the fireplace cast a warm glow on her sad face, illuminating the fiery locks that fell down in front of her eyes. She folded her hands in front of her and looked down at the floor for a moment, before lifting her eyes to meet his, “I watched you leave the tavern…and I followed you here. I have spent the last few hours working up the courage to come in.”

Fenris slowly rubbed his face with one hand and flexed the fingers of the other, “What do you want?”

“Leto, I—“

“Stop calling me that!” he squeezes his fists at his sides, “That is not my name!”

The sadness in her olive eyes deepened, “It was once. I came… I came to apologize.”

Fenris squeezed his eyes shut, “That is not necessary. P—please just…” He opened his eyes again and Varania was now two steps in front of him, tears streaming down her face. He drew in a sharp breath as his markings tingled. Varania’s magic was pouring out of her just as heavily as her sadness. It felt strange, nothing like anything he ever experienced before. It didn’t feel like Garrett, or Danarius or even the wild magic that the Dalish fool used. It was raw and jagged and made his blood hum. All he wanted to do was pull away, but something in her eyes kept his feet rooted to the floor, “Varania, I…”

“You really don’t remember me at all, do you?”

He inhaled deeply through his nose, “No. The first thing I can remember is…,” he lifted his bare arm up slightly, the markings were glowing faintly as a reaction to her magic, “…is the pain I felt when the etched the lyrium into my skin. It took my memories, my life, away from me.”  
Varania’s eyes fell on the markings that scrolled up his arm and carefully outstretched her hand to touch them. A soft blue glow illuminated his tanned skin as she swept her fingertips over the delicate silver lines. She studied them in fascination, “You have the very essence of magic in your flesh, L—Fenris.”

Fenris’ balled his hand up into a fist, though he did not want to pull away. He had a hard time admitting to himself that the contact felt nice and looked away from her, “You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t find it as fascinating as you do.” Her soft fingers glided down to his and pulled them up closer to her face. He turned back to her and furrowed his brow, “What are you doing?”

Varania’s eyes widened and she dropped his hand, “Forgive me, I was curious. I was trying to put together how you can…stick your hand through someone’s chest.”

“You almost found out.”

She turned away from him and covered her face, “You can either be a slave or a magister. There is no life worth living for those in between in Tevinter.”

Fenris lowered his eyes to the floor, he knew what she said was the truth. The anger that burned in his chest when he saw her in the tavern was replaced with a sadness and longing that threatened to suffocate him. “You could have come to me. I would have given you everything, Varania.”

Varania faced him, olive eyes shining with tears, “Would you? Knowing what I am?”

He swallowed hard, “I have no past. No home to return to. The only shred of hope I had to cling to was that I had a family out there somewhere. “ Slowly and carefully, he stepped closer to her and brushed the hair out of her face, “I would have protected you, kept you safe. I have made some influential friends. Odd, but influential. We could have…” He was cut off by a sudden brush of her lips on his cheek. His eyes flitted closed, and just as they did, flashes of a memory raced through his mind. Wind blowing through the tree tops. A small red-haired girl running away, giggling.

And then nothing.

He opened his eyes again to look into hers, “Varania, what did you do?”

Confusion washed across her face, “I…kissed your cheek. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I’ve just missed you, Le—Fenris.”

He shook his head, “No, not that. I remembered something!” His heart pounded in his chest as he searched her face, “Did you use magic on me?”

“No, of course not,” she took his hand, “What did you remember?”

“I don’t know! It left just as quickly as it came to me!” He looked away and swore in Arcanum. Gentle fingers turned his chin back and his emerald eyes widened in shock as she firmly closed her mouth over his. He slowly relaxed and returned the kiss in kind, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and pulled her closer. Her soft lips parted, allowing his tongue to explore her warm mouth. A small voice in the back of his head told him that this was wrong, but he didn’t care. He yearned for more, more touch, more warmth. More of her. Anything to cling to, any fleeting memory, just as long as it was her.

More images buzzed through his mind. A garden. Laughter. A washing tub. What was he seeing? He couldn’t put anything together. Then it was gone again as she pulled away. He suddenly felt more pained by the loss of her warmth against him then the loss of the memories. Varania bit at her lower lip, “Did you see anything?” She was shaking, and he could tell she was hesitant to pull away from him.

He smiled softly, “Brief moments. Umm, Varania? Could I kiss you again?” His hands slid down to her hips and his face felt way too warm, “I mean, is it wrong for me to ask you?”

A rosy blush spread across her pale cheeks, “No, it’s not. I…want you to kiss me. Please. I want something to hold on to.”

His voice was low and thick as he pressed his forehead to hers, “As do I.” He crushed her body against his chest and kissed her deeply. A small moan escaped past her lips and into him. This was a closeness, a connection that he had never known before. He wanted more. So much more. His hands slid down her back and over her rear.

More. He wanted more.

Her slender fingers tangled into his hair, bringing them even closer together as he moaned into her mouth. Slowly, she backed him into the nearby wall. As soon as he felt himself press up against it, his markings glowed again. A reaction. He didn’t mean it, but she tensed and pulled away from him suddenly. She looked down at the floor, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mea—“

Fenris pulled her back to him and kissed her swollen lips fiercely. Barely pulling away, he smiled, “Don’t apologize.” Her hands slid under his shirt and glided over the firm skin on the flat of his stomach as her lips found his neck. More flashes came. A small fire. Threadbare blankets. A tiny body huddled next to him, shaking. His head fell back into the wall as she planted gentle kisses on the hollow of his throat.

Fenris didn’t know exactly when he lost his shirt, but the chill of the air as it bit at his newly bared skin was soon replaced by the intense heat of her hands and lips. Every inch of him ached with longing for her. Varania kissed his hips and brushed her lips over the skin below them. Fenris felt as though he were going to burst out of his own skin. The air felt warm and tight around him and it was maddeningly sweet.

Her fingers teased along the waist of his leggings. He looked down to watch her with hungry eyes. A seductive smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as her fingers brushed over the taut fabric around his now very obvious arousal. Varania’s eyes lifted to meet his as she kissed the skin below his navel. More fragments flooded his mind. A rainstorm. Muddy footprints. Steam. A broken dish. Still nothing made sense to him, but he didn’t care. He only wanted to think about Varania.

She unlaced his leggings and slowly pulled them over his backside and down his lean, toned legs, taking his smallclothes with it. He was now bare before her. A small memory crept into his mind. A recent one. Isabela had asked him one drunken night if his markings did extend everywhere on his body. A small smile of satisfaction spread across his lips knowing that Varania was now the only one who knew the answer.

Fenris moaned loudly as her lips swept across the skin of his erection, “Varania!” He almost couldn’t breathe when she took him into her warm mouth and stroked slowly. Any sense of time or direction abandoned him as he lost himself to the sensation.

He opened his eyes again and pulled her up to him and kissed her passionately, unlacing her dress. His usual grace was gone as he fumbled with the closures. Varania smirked playfully as she helped him and within a moment the dress slid into a puddle of fabric at her feet. Fenris nibbled at her ear as he unfastened the clasp on her breast band and she leaned her head back, gasping. His lips found a rosy nipple and drew it gently into his mouth. He gave it a tentative flick with his tongue and judged by the moan that dripped from her lips that he was doing this correctly and flicked it again with more assertion. Her hand fisted in his hair and she pressed herself against him firmly as she praised him in Arcanum. Fenris smiled against her soft skin and kissed the hollow between her small breasts.

Varania pushed his shoulders down until he was on his knees, “Lie back.” Fenris obliged as he watched her with curiosity. She smiled as she slid her small clothes down, revealing a small mound of red curls at the apex of her porcelain thighs. Slowly, she straddled his stomach and lowered herself down. She gently kissed the fingertips of his hand and then guided it to that apex. Fenris groaned low in his throat as his fingers pushed past the curls and into the slick heat that lay underneath. Varania continued to guide him until his fingertips brushed over a soft nub that made her head fall back with a moan. He continued to circle it slowly as more moans escaped her beautiful lips. Her hips bucked against his motions until she suddenly seized and fell forward towards him, shouting an intense stream of Arcanum.

She crushed her lips to his in another bruising kiss and grasped his aching erection. Fenris moaned and watched as she sat up and pulled the pin from her hair. Fiery locks fell down to her shoulders, illuminated by the firelight. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. A knowing smile crept across her lips, accompanied by a soft gasp as she guided him into her tight warmth. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and moaned loudly as she began to rise and fall against him. Opening them again, he looked up at her. Her green eyes burned into his and her nails pressed into the skin of his chest. She threw her head back in pleasure as she changed her pace and twisted her hips against his. Fenris was thrown into a sea of sensation and blurred thoughts as his hands found her hips and he thrust up to meet her. He could feel a tight heat in his belly build and their combined moans filled the room with passion.

Fenris felt almost completely lost in her when a sudden tidal wave of memories slammed into him. He could remember his entire life. Seheron. Fighting other slaves. Varania. He remembered Varania. And just as quickly, it left him.

He shattered with a feral growl in release as Varania fell against him a final time. His head fell back into the floor with exhaustion and satisfaction. She folded herself down into his chest as they both tried to ease their breathing.

“Varania?”

“Yes?”

Fenris stroked her hair to the side, “I remembered everything. But I can’t remember it anymore.”

Varania sighed contentedly and kissed his chest, “I suppose we will need to do that again, then.”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Wrapping his arms tightly around her small body, “I love you, Varania.”

“And I love you…Fenris.”


End file.
